Come Back Be Here
by TinzTheCan
Summary: Quinn is miles away from Rachel living in a dorm with her best friend Taylor Swift. Taylor tries to get her to try and get Rachel back. Rachel is a successful star living in New York City. Will Quinn ever get Rachel to come back and be there with her or is she just another sad ending? "You're the shining star out of all of us." Completely AU but has elements of Glee.


Hey guys. It's been a while since I've done anything on here but this was a prompt I got on tumblr from fbltrasco where Taylor Swift is Quinn's best friend and Quinn writes the song Come Back Be Here but Taylor usually sings it and I had the option of one-shot or a full blown story so I decided to make it a story since it had so much potential. Anyways, if you guys enjoy, please review or favourite it. It gives me the courage and motivation to keep going with the story.

* * *

Quinn knows she is selfish, that she has no right to feel this way, that it is her fault that she is gone, but she can't help herself. She sits down next to her best friend Taylor and begins singing along with her.

Taylor stops for a second and gives her a look, "I know you don't want to talk about it yet, but whenever you are ready, I'll be here."

"It's easier for me to sing about it or write it out." She replied looking down at the ground.

"Okay." Taylor patted her knee and began strumming the guitar again letting Quinn sing the chorus.

_I guess you're in New York today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

As she finished the chorus her voice was a faint whisper on the second be here.

"Whoever this person is, they are a fool for letting someone like you go."

"Her name is Rachel." Quinn smiled sadly. "She wasn't the one who let me go... I was the one who let her go."

"Maybe you should try getting her back..." Taylor suggested trying not to push Quinn. She knows how quickly the other blonde girl will clam up if she pushes too much.

"I never really had her though.. she had me though. She always had me. Always had my heart fully."

Taylor sighed and stood up abruptly sticking her hand out for Quinn to grab. "Come on, we are going to go do something to get your head out of the clouds."

"Like what?" Quinn reluctantly grabbed her best friends hand and stood up as she was dragged across their dorm towards the door.

"Like go see your old friends and have a couple drinks." She pushed Quinn out the door and grabbed her purse.

* * *

The club was crowded and Quinn almost lost her friend in the midst of it all. "Right here, Quinn." Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a booth before she sat down. "Sit. Your friends should be here any minute now."

As if her old friends heard her, they magically appeared right next to the booth.

"Hi Quinn!" Brittany squealed as she kissed the girls cheek and hugged her tightly. Quinn just smiled at her.

"Hi Brittany." Taylor said scooting over so she could sit by her.

"Hey Taylor." Brittany smiled and gave her newest friend a hug.

"Sup Q?" Santana said casually but smiling at her. She sat down next to her and gave her a small hug.

"Not much. Taylor decided to drag me out of the dorm to get me to, what was it you said," she asked sarcastically, "oh yeah. Get my head out of the clouds."

"Shit Quinn, again? When are you going to get over the hobbit?" Santana wasn't even bothered by the glare Quinn was sending her after she referred to Rachel as a hobbit.

"San, don't be so mean to Quinn. She just wants sweet lady kisses from Rachel." Brittany patted Quinn's hand lightly. "I heard she's doing really good, Quinn."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Quinn replied bitterly.

"Hey, don't cop an attitude with Britts just because you are having Berry fever." the brunette interjected as she reached out for Brittany's hand.

"Guys can we just have a couple drinks and try to have some fun for crying out loud?" Taylor stood up to get out of the booth and Brittany moved so she could go get drinks. "Shots all around?" she asked the table. No one replied so she walked away and came back with 2 rounds of shots for the four of them.

"Let's get wasted!" Santana shouted as she downed her first shot.

"Quinn! Do you want to dance?" Brittany asked as she stood up.

"Yeah Quinn, why don't you go dance with B while Taylor and I get caught up on your latest adventures of doom and gloom staring Rachel Berry?" she smirked at the way Quinn's jaw dropped in disbelief. She backed out of the seat quickly before Quinn could punch her.

"I guess so B." The blonde girl replied while shooting a glare at her friend.

"Yay!" Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and yanked her towards the dance floor.

* * *

Santana sat back down and gave Taylor a look that said tell-me-everything-now-or-else.

Taylor wasn't having it though. "Look Santana, you might scare me at times, but when it comes to Quinn, good luck." she crossed her arms hotly

"Alright, listen. Quinn is my girl and I need to know how she's holding up. I know I act like a bitch about it but its only because I don't know what else to say. Is she okay?" Taylor noticed how the fiery Latina's defensive walls fell away as she said that Quinn is her girl.

"She is managing..albeit, terribly. But she is trying. That's all she can do. I don't even know the whole story. I worry about her a lot though and I've tried getting her to talk to me about it but she just closes up and turns into a statue."

"Quinn has always been that way, believe it or not. Except she used to be an icy bitch when that happened. Now she just... shuts down." they both gave each other weary looks before glancing at the dance floor.

"Do you want to go dance?" Taylor asked knowingly as she watched Santana stare down Brittany. Santana didn't even reply as she moved towards the dance floor. Taylor followed and danced alongside Quinn.

"Oh hey biffle!" Quinn shouted excitedly as she grabbed Taylor's hands.

"Damn Quinn, you are drunk already?" the blonde girl asked but by the look Quinn was giving her she knew that the other girl hadn't heard her so she just went along with it.

* * *

It wasn't until one in the morning that they returned to the dorm. "Quinn, hold onto me okay? You are trashed." Santana said as she herself was barely standing straight. Brittany suggested that they go back to the dorm with Quinn and Taylor to make sure they made it home okay before they headed back to their apartment. "Yeah Q," Brittany said as Taylor was standing next to her, "you need to like, drink some water and go to bed."

Taylor nodded and helped Santana get Quinn into bed. "You guys can stay if you want to, you know." Taylor offered but Quinn screamed. "NO! God no. If I have to hear them going at it like jackrabbits one more time I swear to god I will jump off of a skyscraper."

Brittany frowned. "Jackrabbits?" she looked at Santana.

"Don't worry about it B, she secretly loves hearing us have sex. She's just jealous because she can't get any." She knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left her lips.

Taylor stared incredulously at the latina as Quinn broke into hysterical sobs and began screaming. "I hate you! Get out of here!"

"Q, come on, I didn-"

"LEAVE!" she shouted as she threw the bottle of water at her.

"Fine." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"Quinn, its okay. Don't cry." she heard her best friend trying to comfort her but she just couldn't bring herself to stop crying.

"She doesn't get it. No one gets it!" Quinn threw the blankets off of her and stomped towards the door almost losing her balance.

"You can't go out there Quinn, you are drunk. You need to just take a deep breath and calm down." Taylor stood in front of her trying to convince her.

"Get out of my way." the blonde girl pushed past her and opened the door almost crashing into it before she stomped down the hallway towards the stairs.

She trudged up the stairs drunkenly and slammed through the roof access door. Wrapping her arms around herself she lay down and stared at the stars as she drifted into her memories of the brunette diva she came to love. Remembering how painful it was as she sat in her pink bridesmaid dress when she told Rachel that she was the shining star out of all the other glee kids including herself. She didn't even hear the door open.

"I'm going to lay here with you, okay?" Taylor said before covering them with a blanket as she layed down. Quinn didn't respond instead she began quietly singing the song she wrote. Taylor was amazed at how broken yet beautiful Quinn sounded without the accompaniment of the guitar.

_Come back...be here. _Quinn fell asleep hoping against all hope that some day Rachel would be here next to her.


End file.
